


Now I Know What I Have Found

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not- It’s not-” He swallows. “I- You- <i>Cosette</i>.”</p><p>The curve of Courfeyrac’s lips is more amused than anything when he should be getting angry, should be <i>outraged</i>, and Marius despairs because it just means that he’s not getting his point across to Courfeyrac, and Courfeyrac needs to understand that he’s not trying to…<i>do anything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know What I Have Found

It occurs to Marius, rather belatedly, that Courfeyrac is flirting with him, that Courfeyrac _has been_ flirting with him since he offered to let Marius stay with him while he searched for a new apartment. He runs their interactions through his head and oh no, shit, it’s been going on for much longer than that, and _how has he never realised_? 

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, cutting Courfeyrac’s story of his newest client off, and jerks away from Courfeyrac’s hand on his knee. He bites his lip and fumbles for a way to put his thoughts into words properly. “I… I think I might’ve given you the wrong impression.”

Courfeyrac arches an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I’m not- It’s not-” He swallows. “I- You- _Cosette_.”

The curve of Courfeyrac’s lips is more amused than anything when he should be getting angry, should be _outraged_ , and Marius despairs because it just means that he’s not getting his point across to Courfeyrac, and Courfeyrac needs to understand that he’s not trying to… _do anything_. 

“You like Cosette,” Courfeyrac says after a short pause, and Marius lets out a sharp exhale. Courfeyrac is still smiling softly at him, and he doesn’t look upset, doesn’t look like he wants to retract his friendship and make Marius move out. He thinks maybe Courfeyrac’s anger hasn’t surfaced yet. “You don’t have to lie to me,” Courfeyrac continues. “I know you like Cosette.”

Marius looks away from Courfeyrac. “I’m sorry,” he says again quietly. “I mean, you took me in after the fire in my apartment, and I repay you by having a crush on your girlfriend, oh God, I’m so sorry. I’ll move out tomorrow, I promise. I’m so sorry. You’ve been so good to me, you’ve always been so good to me, and shit, you don’t deserve this, you’re _wonderful_ , Courfeyrac-” He looks up and catches the tiny quirk of Courfeyrac’s lips, and has a moment of epiphanic revelation. “You’re wonderful, Courf,” he says again, and laughs a little desperately. “You’re wonderful and, oh God, Courf, _I like you too_ , I like you so much, oh God-”

Courfeyrac leans in, closes the distance between them, and presses his lips to Marius’. 

For a long moment, Marius doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, doesn’t — _cannot_ — think, just basks in the moment and lets himself enjoy the feeling of Courfeyrac’s lips against his, and Courfeyrac’s body pressed closed to his, until he remembers what he’s doing, and then squeaks and pulls away from Courfeyrac. 

Courfeyrac is smiling a little crookedly at him, eyes bright with happiness, dimples showing, and Marius can’t help but to list towards Courfeyrac and kiss him again. And Christ, he’s never thought about kissing Courfeyrac before, never even thought that he would _want_ to kiss Courfeyrac before, but Courfeyrac’s hands and big and warm and tight around his waist, and he’s smiling a little into the kiss, like he’s happy to be here with Marius, which in turn makes Marius want to smile too. He does, and feels Courfeyrac’s grin widen against his lips, and he’s struck with a thought that this is perhaps one of the best kisses he’s ever had. He pulls away slightly to kiss Courfeyrac gently on both corners of his upturned lips, and then lets Courfeyrac pull him in for a proper kiss this time, deeper and slower. 

He’s so preoccupied with kissing Courfeyrac, of feeling Courfeyrac’s fingers slipping under his shirt and tracing mindless patterns on his skin, that he doesn’t realise that Cosette is back until he hears a gasp from behind him.

And oh God, what has he done, what is he doing? Courfeyrac is Cosette’s _boyfriend_ , and he shouldn’t have— He shouldn’t have. He’s taken advantage of both their kindness, and he really, really shouldn’t have.

“I’m sorry,” he tells Cosette, voice cracking. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just- I’m sorry.” Cosette is still staring at him, lips parted slightly in surprise, and Marius feels the guilt surge up in him, and he gestures towards Courfeyrac, hands shaking slightly, and says, “It’s not Courf’s fault, please don’t blame him. I’m sorry. I already told Courfeyrac I would- I’ll be out by tomorrow, I promise, I’m so sor-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because one second Cosette is standing by the door, staring at the both of them, and the next she has Marius’ hands in hers, and is standing up on tiptoes to press her lips to his. 

“Oh my God,” Marius blurts out against her lips, and she pulls away, smiling impishly, and goes to Courfeyrac, leaning back into him as his arms snake around to circle her waist and he drops a fond kiss on the top of her head. They’re both grinning at him, and he’s just not getting what’s happening right now, so he blinks at them and repeats, “Oh my God.”

Courfeyrac lets out a huff of laughter at that and stretches and arm towards him, beckoning him to come over, and he goes along with it, because they’re both looking expectantly at him, and he’s come to learn that there are few things in the world he can say no to when it’s them asking. He comes to a halt right in front of Cosette, and she smiles at him softly before leaning in to rest her head against his chest, arms circling his waist. Courfeyrac reaches up and places his hand softly on the nape of Marius’ neck, guiding him in for a kiss, gently this time, pulling away just after their lips come into soft contact. 

“Is this okay?” Courfeyrac asks. “Because we really want this to be okay.”

Cosette hums against his chest, and Marius feels his heart start to race all over again, because he thinks he knows what they’re trying to say, and _wow_. 

Cosette plants a kiss on the centre of his chest and then looks up at him. “Is this okay?” she repeats, and oh, they’re waiting for an answer from him, like they can’t already guess. 

“Yes,” he says. Then, on second thought, “I think.” Courfeyrac’s lips quirk up, and Marius swallows, feeling a little panicky, and says, “Maybe.” He feels Cosette’s arms loosen around him and says, more truthfully, pulling away from them, “I don’t really know what’s going on right now.”

Cosette and Courfeyrac both exchange looks and turn to smile at him. 

“You should probably sit down,” Cosette tells him, and he does, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to get to the couch.

“I really like you. Cosette really likes you. We really like you,” Courfeyrac says the moment Marius is sitting on the couch, and wow, yes, they were absolutely right about the couch because he feels a little lightheaded right now. 

“We think about kissing you all the time,” Cosette continues casually, like she’s talking about the weather and not making Marius lose his breath altogether. “I think you coming to stay with us has been one of the best things to ever happen to us. We like having you around, we’re comfortable around you, and we’re very, _very_ , attracted to you.” She pauses and her grin goes sharp. “Both romantically and sexually.”

Marius chokes and Courfeyrac laughs. “You must’ve figured that out by now,” he tells Marius.

“I hadn’t,” he says, and his mouth feels too dry, his heartbeat a little erratic. He’s a little overwhelmed and they must be able to tell because Cosette sits down next to him and covers his hand with hers. 

“You don’t have to say yes to any of it,” she tells him softly. “You can tell us no, and we’ll understand. You can tell us not now, and we’ll wait. You can tell us which parts you are okay with and which parts you aren’t, and we’ll listen. We’re both very good at listening.”

Marius gives her a wobbly smile. “You both are,” he agrees.

“We can start small, if you’d like,” Courfeyrac says, and settles down on the other side of Marius, close enough that Marius can feel warmth emanating from Courfeyrac. “We could go on a date.”

“A movie and dinner,” Cosette says. “Or, oh, we could go on that picnic we keep saying we want to go on!”

Courfeyrac nods, excited. “I’ll bake us some bread, Cosette can roast some beef, and we’ll make sandwiches. You like tomatoes, don’t you, Marius?” He leans forward to look at Cosette. “Do we have tomatoes, lark?” 

“We do,” Cosette confirms. “I could also bake us those brownies you really liked the last time. It’ll just be a fun roommate outing, if you don’t want it to be more. That’s okay, right?”

Marius looks at Cosette, and then turns over to look at Courfeyrac. They’re both wearing mirroring looks —excited, hopeful and nervous all at once— and Marius feels his chest tighten at how fond of the both of them he feels in that moment, and how easy it would be to be more than just _fond_ of them. He doesn’t have to ponder over much before he makes his decision.

“No,” he says, and startles when their faces fall. “No, no, I meant no, that’s not okay, I don’t just want this to be a fun roommate outing. I want-” He licks his lips, watches as the both of them track the trail of his tongue across his lips, and flushes. They weren’t lying about being attracted to him at all. “I don’t know what you both want this to be, but I want it. Whatever it is, I want it so much, you have no idea.”

“We want to date you,” Courfeyrac says in a rush, and he’s outright grinning now, shifting closer and throwing an arm over Marius’ shoulders, practically vibrating with happiness. “We want you to be with us, the both of us.”

“In the official, tell all our friends, dinner with my dad, kind of way,” Cosette adds, and she’s smiling too, leaning in to curl up against Marius, pressing close to his side. 

“Your dad is terrifying,” Marius breathes out, and then laughs. “But God, yes, I want that too.”

Courfeyrac reaches out to clasp Marius’ hands in his, and Cosette covers their joined hands with hers, and they sit there for a moment or two, just taking it all in, the three of them grinning so widely it’s a bit ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
